


Ankle Holster

by surfgirl (verushka70)



Series: Unholstered [2]
Category: due South
Genre: Drama, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-09-01
Updated: 1999-09-01
Packaged: 2018-11-11 05:18:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11141778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verushka70/pseuds/surfgirl
Summary: Ray's friend from Shoulder Holster wants more... and he thinks Ray wants it too.





	Ankle Holster

**Author's Note:**

> This story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). It has not been changed (nor will it be) on import to the AO3, except to more appropriately or descriptively tag, and to fix broken web links. Ever so grateful to [Open Doors](http://opendoors.transformativeworks.org/) and to [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza), for making the archive import to AO3 happen. TYK!

I've wanted to for some time. I thought maybe he wanted to, too, from something he said the first time we did it... but then he never brought it up again. 

Well, I'm going to bring it up. I could wait for hell to freeze over before he would ask. He never asks for _anything_... well, that's not totally right. He never asks for anything we didn't already do. He never asks for anything new. 

But I _thought_ he wanted this... I wonder if I'm wrong, or if he's been secretly thinking about it and just too shy to ask? 

Whatever it is, I'll ask tonight. When he gets here. Which should be soon. It better be. 

~~~ 

"Hey," he says, coming in the door. He's already taking his coat off. 

"Hey," I reply, taking his coat. He hands it to me and then backs me up against the wall, kissing me. The stubble on both our faces scratches each of us. He backs off a bit, but still seems ...hungry. 

"Ray," I say, slipping out of his grasp and putting his brown coat on a chair. 

"Yeah?" 

I come back into his arms and he's pressing his already-hard cock against my already-hard one. God but the man is so fuckable. Grinding against me. 

"Gotta ask you somethin'," I say. 

He stops moving, and backs away a bit. He looks a little spooked. His hair, spiky as ever, shivers slightly, but stays upright. 

"Hey, it's no big deal," I tell him, smiling. 

He smiles a bit nervously, but relaxes. "So what is it?" 

"You know what we usually do." 

"Yeah..." 

"You come over here, I suck your cock, maybe you suck mine..." 

"Yeah..." 

"But you _always_ fuck my ass." 

"Yeahhh. I love that," he grins, but he's getting a bit more puzzled and it shows on his face. 

"That's all great, that's not a problem," I hurry to add. "I just was wonderin'... do you want me to do that to you? Too? You said somethin' about it... the first time we... but you never said anythin' after that. And I never asked, but... then I thought maybe you didn't wanna ask..." 

He wants to answer, but before he can even open his mouth, the flush moves up from his collar to his hairline, making an odd contrast to those dawn-blue eyes and flaxen hair. 

That's all the answer I need. I kiss him deep and hard. He kisses me back to recover his cool. 

"Yeah, I wanna," he breathes when the kiss ends by mutual consent. "I just... I just..." He closes his eyes. 

"Don't worry about it." I cup one ass cheek in my hand. "I've done it a zillion times." 

"I know, but..." 

"You ever done it?" 

"You mean, had it done _to_ me?" The eyebrows go up and the parallel lines appear across his forehead. 

"Yeah, done _to_ you. Had someone fuck your _ass_." 

He blushes again, and swallows. 

"No..." 

"Okay then. That means you're gonna have to trust me and I'm gonna have to listen to you. I already trust you -- you been fucking my ass for... I don't know how long.  And I know I can listen. Can you trust me?" 

He nods silently. Those blue eyes have me pinned. 

"Okay, then." I sigh. 

Why wouldn't he just _ask_ me? Well, he's new at this. Actually, a _virgin_ to ass-fucking. He'd never fucked a guy's ass before mine (sorry, I _don't_ count the ex-wife, who I've ascertained really _is_ an ex, fortunately. Not that I'd really care if he was doing me and doing someone else -- as long as everyone knew what everyone else was doing. I just didn't wanna be part of his bad karma if he was doin' me and lyin' to her). 

Anyway, as much as his virginal ass entices me, I don't want to screw up his first time. I want it to be so good, that he'll want it over and over again from now on. Me, I'm used to getting it in the ass. So I think this makes me unusually well qualified to know how to fuck someone else's ass without damaging it. 

"I know it's gonna hurt..." he says trailing off. 

"It doesn't have to hurt." 

"Huh?" He gives me a 'yeah, right' look. 

"It doesn't have to... if done the right way," I tell him. 

"What's that?" 

"You'll see. Come on. Do you wanna beer, or do you wanna just go in the bedroom right now?" 

The press and grind of his hard cock against mine tell me it's the bedroom. 

~~~ 

He's sprawled across the bed, we both are, making a T... my body joining his at my head and his dick. Well, where else would I be? It's such a perfect and beautiful cock. 

But this time, besides sucking for all I'm worth, instead of fondling his balls -- which I did do, but I'm moving on -- I move my hand down further, back behind his balls. I'm just going to rub him there, back and forth between that tight little hole and his balls. Two fingers. 

(I remember this stupid advertisement I saw in Rolling Stone magazine years and years ago, for some brand of tequila called Two Fingers Tequila. Some bimbo chick in a Two Fingers t-shirt and bikini bottoms, and the ad said: "Two Fingers is all it takes". Obvious breeder sell-with-sex ploy. Despite the bimbo, however, I am inclined to agree with that, in theory... but it'll be my two fingers and Ray's tight little ass). 

The timbre of his moans deepens as I rub, almost becoming a growl. But though his knuckles whiten, tightly clenching the sheets they hold, he does not ask me to stop. Not that I thought he would, but... I've never done this to him before. Wanted to... but it's always just plain old blow jobs, 'til we both want him in my ass... then we're done with the sucking. 

For some strange reason he starts moving. I'm trying to suck his cock, and stroke his perineum... and he's _moving_? Moving his pelvis up closer to the head of the bed? 

I pull myself along on my elbows, his dick slapping onto his stomach as I drag my mouth off it. But when I look up, he's just stretching and straining, reaching up over his head and slightly to his left, to the night stand. Opening the drawer. 

The drawer where we keep the lubricant. Loooo brick ant. It's a cool word. 

Yes, that's most definitely what he's after, his stomach flattening and his ribs becoming very visible as his entire body stretches and strains to get his hand into the back of the drawer and grab that tube of KY. It's, like, one of the few things in the drawer. So whenever you shut the drawer with any force, everything in it slides to the back. 

He finally gets ahold of the tube and takes it out of the drawer. Done stretching to reach it, his body retracts to a more normal state. 

"Here," he says, his voice shaky... and hands it to me. 

The man knows what he wants. Who am I to argue? I was going to go slower, but, hey... he's right up there with me. 

Now, his fingers have been in _my_ ass many a time. Prior to him impaling me... my favorite part. When we first started seeing each other, we did it standing up. But then he wanted to be on the bed -- I think it was almost more romantic to him that way. I never said nothin' but I was kind of glad. So we started doing it on the bed, doggy style, and hardly ever did it standing up anymore. But then gradually he wanted me to lay down... on my stomach. Then on my back. He's had me every possible way he could have me, pretty much, except if we were contortionists, which we're not. 

But I never had him this way. I thought about it... and then I'd put it outta my mind, thinking he just wasn't into it. 

But lately it kept coming to mind... and I kept thinking about it... fantasizing about it... his skinny little ass... parting for my cock... 

I just couldn't stop thinking about it. 

And here it is, and he's handing me the K-Y, and his voice is shaky, and I don't know if it's fear or want... or maybe both. 

"Thanks," I whisper. But I could probably do this in my sleep, so I just go back to sucking his cock with long up and down strokes, and he throws his head back on the bed, moaning again. Meanwhile, I'm flipping the top off the tube with one hand, squeezing it so that some lube squirts out onto the tips of my first three fingers on my right hand, and closing the tube with my thumb. 

Now... while still sucking (I really am quite good at it -- I've been told so many times), I elbow his thighs apart. They spread eagerly. 

I don't know if I'm going to be able to contain myself. The more he keeps showing me he wants it, the more excited I'm getting. I'll probably get inside him and come right away. That would suck. 

And, again with my elbow, I encourage one of those thighs to come up off the bed. Yes. Much better. His knees rise slightly. 

Oh, yes, Detective Ray Vecchio. You _do_ want it. 

My gooey fingertips meet his tiny, tight little hole. Fine, fine... I'm just spreadin' it around a bit here. I'm not even going to try goin' in yet. 

Just rubbing his asshole has made his moans jump in pitch. But I'm paying attention to his body language... just so I'll know if, at any point, it's hurting or I should stop. By now I realize that even if it does hurt, he probably won't tell me... he wants to give me this, and he wants to try it so badly. Idiot! He shoulda just told me. 

But whatever. His body language is speaking to me loud and clear. It is saying Fuck My Brains Out. 

So... with that I stick just the tip of my index finger in that sweet little hole. It tightens up reflexively, of course. But that's okay. I'm just moving the tip of my finger in and out... and then gradually deepening the penetration. Pretty soon I've got almost the entire finger in. 

By this point, I've had to seriously cool it with sucking his cock, because if I don't, he's gonna come right away. Ray himself has been holding my face still, cupping my jaw, to get me to stop. It's gonna push him over the edge. 

Maybe I should just stop sucking altogether. I can just lay my cheek on his flat little stomach and be eye to eye with his dick, while fingering him. That way if I feel like a quick lick or suck, it's right there... but the constant stimulation isn't. 

His hand comes down, now, his left hand... to stroke himself. Heh. Now he can't resist... can't stop. 

"Feels good, huh?" I whisper. 

"Yeah," he breathes. 

I take that opportunity to make it _two_ fingertips now. His ass is slowly opening to me, but I'll stick with these two for a while... just in and out with the tips of my fingers, with the occasional swirly, for now. 

"Ray..." I begin. 

"What?" he whispers. 

"Stop stroking for a minute." 

He stops moving his hand, and I hear him breathe in. But before he can say anything, I say, "I just want you to breathe. Breathe and relax. Breathe deeply and try to relax your entire body. My head's on your stomach... make it move. And take twice as long to exhale as you do to inhale. Just think how relaxed you are and how much you want this. How perfectly calm you are." 

"Um..." 

"It's okay. If it gets too jerky laying on your stomach, I'll move my head." 

"Okay..." 

He begins a deep inhalation, and my head begins to rise. Okay, looks like this will work... 

On the exhale, I push both my fingers into him all the way. His ass tightens up again... He trembles and his exhale puffs out at the last part... but he inhales again, deeply and slowly. As he does, his hole loosens its grip on my fingers. I pull them almost all the way out. Then we do it again. 

And again. And again. Until I don't know how many times we've done it, but his ass is much more open now. 

On the next exhale, I make it three fingers, but not all the way in. At first, only to the first knuckle. Next exhalation, to the second knuckle. His exhales are coming out as long, drawn-out moans now... which are driving me nuts. I know the bed under my cock is soaked at this point... I'm unbelievably hard, excited, and oozy. I can feel it under my belly. 

And finally, on the next exhalation, I slowly push all three fingers in as deep as they'll go. Give it a little twist at the end just for fun. His ass tightens around them. 

He whimpers. 

"That hurt," I ask, withdrawing my fingers. 

"No," he says, voice thick with arousal. Even if it did, though, he probably wouldn't tell me. But, I check his body... he doesn't seem tensed up or in pain. So I guess he was being honest. I slide my three fingers back into him completely. 

"You, uh, you wanna roll over? Get up on your hands and knees?" I ask him. Before he can answer, I'm pulling my three fingers out again slowly. His ass spasms around my fingers before he speaks. 

"Shouldn't I lay on my stomach?" he asks, his voice gravelly now with lust and... what? Fear? Need? 

"You'll have more control over how deep and how fast it goes if you're on your hands and knees. You can move away when you need to and move back when you want to." I punctuate this with another slow, deep thrust of my three fingers. 

"Ohhhhh..." his voice lengthens from a simple "oh" to a moan. 

"Ray..." I whisper, my fingers still. 

"Yeah...?" He hasn't moved yet, since my fingers are still in him. 

"Squeeze your ass around my fingers." 

"But I--" 

"Just do it." He does. Good. Next I say, "Okay. Now, bear down. Like... well, like you've got to go." He complies silently. "Good, you're doing great," I soothe him. "Okay, that last move -- that's what you might have to do when I'm trying to get inside you. It'll open you up more. It won't hurt much if you can do that, but you have to tell me when to stop, okay? It doesn't mean I'll stop completely, just that I'll stop moving, and I won't start again until you tell me, or until _you_ move. Okay? Can you do that? Will you tell me when to stop, Ray?" I pressure him. 

"Yeah, I will," he breathes. 

"Okay. Then roll over," I say, and pull my fingers from him. He shudders but rolls over as I get up on my knees. 

Soon enough he's on his hands and knees. I can barely keep myself contained, but I will. I'm just so excited. I'm going to fuck this gorgeous little ass of his... and he's going to _love_ it. I find the tube of K-Y, still on the bed, and squeeze some out onto my hand. The tube makes a rude noise as it comes out. I slather all of it on my cock, mostly from the head to the middle. 

I hold him by the left hip while my right hand guides the head of my cock to his asshole. It's more open now, but not _that_ open. We'll have to do this in stages. 

I remember the first time a guy did this to me. Well, by that time I'd already shoved so many other things up my ass, it wasn't like I didn't know if I'd like it. But I didn't expect it to be so _big_. Your sister's empty mascara bottle is in _no_ way like a grown man's erect cock. 

But, this guy saw what was going on right away, and he did the same thing I'm doing now. He told me to move myself onto _him_ , as fast and as deep as I was ready. So I did. And he let me control all of it until he had been completely in me -- and in and out of me -- several times. 

Then he held me down and fucked my brains out. 

I push just the head of my cock gently at his ass. I hear him breathe deeply in, and then exhale. A little more of a push, and the head is in. But I hear the sharp, hissing intake of Ray's breath and immediately pull it out so the head is just resting against his tight hole. 

"Hey..." he begins. 

"It's better this way. I'll move forward and then back. _You_ move back and then forward. Push yourself onto my cock, as much as you can take. When it hurts, pull away a little. Then try it again, slowly. Okay?" I'm nervous now. I really don't want to hurt him. I feel like I lied to him, saying it doesn't have to hurt. 

"I should..." he trails off, and then presses his ass backwards, onto my cock, opening the hole to the head of my cock. "Like this?" he breathes. 

"Yeah..." I breathe. 

And so we start and we stop. He backs onto my cock slowly. The head almost gets all the way in, but then it's too much for him, so he pulls away again. A couple more tries, and then the ridge of my cock head slips past the tight ring of muscle. We both inhale sharply. The friction, the tightness, the heat... I shiver but don't thrust into him. 

He waits a few heartbeats, letting his ass get used to the girth. Then starts moving backward again. Sometimes he pulls away again, so my penetration is suddenly much shallower again \-- and I can tell that hurt a little. Other times he shoves more of his ass onto my cock, and then just doesn't move for a minute or two. The sphincter adjusts. 

Then he backs more of his ass onto my cock again. 

It's slow going and the sweat is now dripping off both of us. I can feel it sliding down my back to drip between my butt cheeks. But even though it's starting to make me feel prickly and itchy on the backs of my thighs, and my back, and my forehead.... I don't move. I let Ray do all the moving. 

And then finally I am almost completely inside him. It is all I can do not to wail like a banshee and shove the remaining inch or so of me entirely into his ass. It's so hot and tight I can't _stand_ it. But I hold myself back. When he's good and ready... then I'll fuck his ass like there's no tomorrow. But for now... he's not ready. Yet. 

And slowly, he inches his ass completely onto my cock, so I'm in him completely. Up to the hilt. 

Then he starts to pull away, pulling his tight ass off my cock almost completely, and it is all I can do not to _scream_ with frustration. 

But I don't move. I stay completely still. 

And he then Ray slowly impales himself on my cock again, in one smooth move, all the way to the hilt. 

I want to thrust wildly but I don't. But the effort not to is making me tremble. I clench my teeth and my grip on his hip. Now I don't need my right hand to guide my cock into his ass anymore. So I put it on his right hip. I'm not pushing... I'm not. But I just wanna have some control when he finally is ready. 

He does a few more full length, all-the-way-out-all-the-way-in impalings onto my cock. And I am shaking. My balls throb painfully, the sweat's dripping off my body and his -- a little pool of his sweat has gathered in the slightly swayed arch of his lean back, just below his waistline. 

And that's when he whispers, "Okay, Dave... go." 

With that, I can't take it anymore. His ass is _mine._ A couple short, deep thrusts, and then I am moving in and out of it like a sewing machine. He grips the sheets tightly in his fists, but he is taking shuddering breaths, and the rest of his body isn't tensed up completely. He isn't moving away... 

He's throwing his head back. He brings one of his hands down to beat off while I fuck his ass with hard thrust after hard thrust. He is moaning loudly, almost gutturally. 

And that just does it. He's coming. I know he's coming because I can feel as each spasm tightens his ass on my cock, hard. So tight and hot, it's incredible. 

And now I can't stop, either -- I'm pumping and spasming into his ass, the strokes getting shorter, and I feel each jet of liquid as it rises from my balls and spurts out of me. 

He moans, a sweet, sweet sound of total surrender to the pleasure, and falls halfway forward on his elbow. I follow him down and then he sinks completely flat beneath me. We're laying there, small muscles twitching, with my dripping wet, hot body laying on top of his leaner but taller body. He is slippery with sweat underneath me, his whole torso shaking from the heavy thuds of his heartbeat. His ass is still contracting slightly around my softening cock, those involuntary fluttery squeezes. 

"Oh my _God_ ," he whispers. 

I can't say anything but, "Mmmmmmm." I'm too exhausted and drugged with pleasure to put words together. The little quivers of his ass around my cock come farther and farther apart. 

"Oh, man," he whispers, shifting slightly under me. 

My cock is softening and shrinking, feeling like it's going to slip from that beautiful ass of his any minute now. I take the opportunity to roll off him and onto my back next to him. Now that it's no longer trapped between us, the sweat on my chest starts to evaporate and it feels good. Cool. 

I've got my eyes closed, ready to descend into sleep... 

But then his warm breath is on my face and I am tasting the mix of sweat and slightly stale dryness from him breathing through his mouth. The tip of his tongue briefly enters my mouth and I touch his tongue with mine. He throws an arm across my chest and squeezes me to him tightly for a moment. 

And all is right as rain with the world.  
   
   
   
   
   
  

End.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
© 1999 Surfgirl  


End file.
